VR is a computer-generated scenario that simulates a real experience. The environment can be similar to the real world or can be fantasy to create an experience not possible in our physical reality. VR technology is used in online games, but since a physical board game device and physical player pieces are not used, a player cannot enjoy tactile feedback in the game. Such feedback would bring a new level of tactile experience to the player.
Therefore, improvements in the art are preferred.